Cloudy Vision
by AureliusX-3c33
Summary: Challenge was made by scarlovesdarkrai in group dms- I didn't quite get 1,000 words down... Beachy Theme, with a little bit of mystery and some love...


The water sparkled like silver against the smoke sky, while the sun hung lazily overtop where Bonnie was sitting. Further out she could see the clouds pillowing and rolling along, it was surely going to storm if not today then tomorrow…

She ran her fingers over the sand and listened to the grass around whistle in the breeze, just the past day or so there had been a few children here- mawile and a phanpy playing in the sand, a lone gallade standing at sunset maybe around a week ago, even farther back a summer party that went late into the night and it rained and rained; The colors and smells and voices whispering into her mind and just as softly passing through and then in a moment were gone before more would sneak up to her. A image of someone washed up on the shore flashed by, she shook her head and dug her hands deeper into the sand her eyebrows furrowed. It was a figure she wasn't used to, it had just stormed, the water was silent and almost unmoving- and it was very early in the morning, the smell… the air was salty but a different scent was wafting around in the air, as that hit her so did a more alive and present aroma-

"Hello Bonnie." a sweet voice pulled her out of her trance, as she slowly turned slightly flushed.

"Good morning honey-suckle!" She teased turning around slightly, even though Bonnie was sitting her flowery companion still was nearly eye level with her- she was quite small and dainty with the exception of the lush flora that adorned her head and seemed to frame her face… that was somewhat tired but had a warm and soft smile. "You're looking beautiful today, make sure you keep up your water intake," Bonnie gave a wink before, turning back to the sea, "I suppose it's getting closer to that season again isn't it…" her cheery expression turned into a somber one.

"Ahhh yes, my flowers are most certainly going to last a bit longer than normal with this rainy season, but as always they must die and fall away- don't look so down love, you know this is normal."

"No Dianthe, it's not you," she tried to focus back onto where she was… or the figure was but the traces of whatever she was seeing seemed to have escaped… she could only see the ocean lapping at the shore, the atmosphere was right, the time was right, but the memory was washed away.

"Oh, you are remembering something, yes?" Dianthe took a seat next to her, the quiet scene seemed to feel different with her there and the area was filled with the soft sent of flowers. Warm, like vanilla and passionfruit- and hints of other softer smells. Bonnie could lay back on the sand and sleep if she wanted but she only looked forward. "I am sorry to have interrupted it must have been important…" Dianthe turned to her, tired eyes still a constant but her smile was a bit smaller.

"Not important, just strange- don't worry about it though it wasn't about anyone I knew," Bonnie trailed off towards the end of the statement. This almost felt like a lie, there was familiarity to her vision, but it wasn't a lie- she had never seen anyone like this before.

Dianthe could always read her like a book, sometimes the fairy type was more of a psychic than she was. "Perhaps you will meet them! I know you say you only see the past, but your intuition is good! Come with me let's not worry about it." She stood up off the sand, expression cheery again. She extended a hand to Bonnie, even though she was two feet shorter than her she was definitely the one who lead the way.

They both wandered up and off the beach the sky seemed to turn a bit darker, though she was willing to let the vision fade- she turned back only once as the were going. The sea grass brushed across her legs and for a moment everything felt still and quiet- this was what that day looked like, just the same as it did now. The sun cracked only a bit to let a stream of golden light through the grey and blue. In only seconds she had what she was looking for, this was where they met. That crimson color was hard to overlook, it only touched her eyes once and a crash of feelings came forward- but this memory wasn't hers and she was not afraid but she knew what had happened here.

"I think we should go make some tea, how about that Dianthe?"


End file.
